


Savior?

by SadClownGorl



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadClownGorl/pseuds/SadClownGorl
Summary: So basically reader is a new dragon slayer, the light dragon slayer and is weak whoops.I wrote this for a friend who loves Natsu lol, enjoy Caitlyn
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Savior?

"Natsu! We got a problem!" Lucy came running into the guild, "It's (Y/N)!" She's been kidnapped by pirates!"

"Wha-?" Natsu squinted at Lucy, "Whose (Y/N)?" Happy floated above Natsu. 

"Doesn't ring a bell~" Happy sang. 

"Ugh you idiots! She's a new member! I expected you to remember her since she's a dragon slayer too!" 

Natsu let out a large burp, "Really? Well she outta be able to take care of it herself."

Lucy groaned and chopped Natsu's head, he groaned in pain. 

"Natsu, the pirates said that if you don't come and save her then she'll be sleeping with the fishes!" 

Natsu and Happy side eyed each other and Natsu slammed his beer down. "Alright alright." He stood and popped his back, fire tingled around his fingertips. 

"Let's go save her." 

"Please! Let me go!" You cried as the tattooed man tightened the magical rope around you. 

"Not a chance, doll." The man laughed and you're face turned green, he taped your mouth shut. Oh god sea sickness and gross men, today is definitely not in your favor. 

I mean sure you're day started usual, waking up and going to the guild was usual. Looking at the board of quests, same as yesterday. But when Lucy asked if she could join you on a quest you grew suspicious but pushed past that. What's the harm in getting a new friend? 

According to your exceed Aaron, everything. Because as soon as you three left the guild, you barley made it out the town before Aaron was napped by two knife wielding men. 

"Oh whats this? Flyin cat, huh?" The first man tapped the knife against his cheek and the taller one spoke. 

"Ohohoho! Thats an exceed, they's be with them there dragon slayers!" The tall man poked the cat and Aaron hissed. 

"(Y/N)!" Aaron screamed for you. 

"Must be wantin its big bad dragon slayer. We know how much an exceed can pay, but a slayer? Huh. Thats more than we can even think!" The shorter man chuckled as he saw you and Lucy peak from behind a building. 

"They got Aaron! What am i gonna do, Lucy?" You whimpered, terrified out of your mind. You've never really had to fight anybody before so your abilities were weaker compared to other slayers. 

"It's okay, (Y/N). I'll just use my Lucy charm on em." Lucy smirked and swiftly made her way to the men. Who in return whistled. 

"Hey there boys. Do you think you can hand that kitty over for me?" Lucy bit her lip, the men side eyed each other and saw her guild mark. 

"Not to a damn fairy!" The shorter man threw his knife at her and she ran screaming. 

"I'm sorry (Y/N), my feminine charms failed me." Lucy whimpered and you frowned.

"It's okay Lucy. I- I'll give it a go." You said shaking as you stood. 

Nervously you walked up to the two men who tortured your friend, wiping away a tear. 

"Give him back!" You yelled and the two men laughed. 

"(Y/N)! Please get me out!" Aaron yelled and reached for you. The shorter man almost knicked Aaron with a knife. 

"Ohoho, is this ya pretty little owner? Doesnt look much like a dragon slayer." He pointed his knife at you. 

"Nuh uh bro, thats them there slayer alright!" The taller man pointed to your guild mark. "Gotsa be!" 

"Oh alright!" The shorter man grumbled as the taller one threw a net out. Successfully landing over you you yelped in pain. It felt like it bit you! 

"Ah! What is this?" Your hands touched it and you screamed in pain. 

"Drain net suga! Taking ya powers, makin ya weak!" The shorter one shouted and suddenly you were being dragged up the ship, each touch shocked you. 

"Over there! I see the ship!" Lucy said pointing to the ship leaving dock. "Oh no its leaving!" 

"Not a problem!" Natsu yelled and used fire to blast himself onto the ship. Lucy being carried by Happy. 

"You've gotten heavier..." 

"Shut up, fleabag!" 

"Alright ruffins! Where's uh- Lucy whats her name!?" Natsu scratched his head confused as Lucy fell roughly on the ship. 

"It's (Y/N).. she's right there." She groaned and stood. The ship was..empty? 

"Well this is no fun!" Natsu groaned as Lucy took the tape off your mouth. 

"Behind you!" You yelled, nodding to the crewmates who apparently hid inside the ship. 

Natsu looked behind him and was suddenly met with a sharp sword. 

"Woah there fellas! Watch where ya point that thing." Natsu turned the sword away but then three more pointed at him. 

Happy scanned the deck and saw two mates holding a net. "Look out Natsu!" Happy yelled as the net was thrown. 

Natsu turned his head and suddenly burped out fire, burning the net. The two mates looked shocked but were then punched by Natsu and fell off the ship. 

"There's too many!" You yelled in fear. Lucy untied you the ropes plopped on the ground and you rubbed your wrists. 

"(Y/N), I'm sorry for running of-"

You're eyes widened when you saw a sword wielding man running towards you two and suddenly with out warning you roared. Light shooting out your mouth and successfully hitting a blow on the man. He shot through the ship causing a hole on the side. 

"Woah! (Y/N) I didn't know you could roar!" Happy cheered, Aaron already loose and hugging you. You laughed "I didn't either.." 

"Lil help!" Natsu yelled, surronded by goons and swords.

You gasped and stood, shaking your head when the net was broken you must've got your power back in a large surge. 

"Light dragon beams!" You yelled and in the sky clouds parted, and light bursted downward hitting each goon and tearing another hole in the ship. 

You smiled from knowing you helped Natsu but your vision grew blurry. You used too much power too quick. "Natsu.." you whispered as you fainted. Feeling two arms grab your before you hit the ground. 

"(Y/N)? I think shes awake!" Gray yelled and he took the ice pack of your head. Blinking you slowly sat up, "Where am i?" You mumbled and suddenly Aaron jumped into your lap. 

A firey burp came from the kitchen and you realized this was your apartment. 

"Hope ya like your eggs burnt!" Natsu called from the kitchen followed by his strong laughter.


End file.
